


encity drabbles

by OurJihoonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurJihoonie/pseuds/OurJihoonie
Summary: Just a bunch of mostly fluffy NCT oneshots!Will add more tags when I write more uwu





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> numero one.  
Just another sporty Jeno x nerdy Renjun oneshot!  
Enjoy :)

The squeaking of shoes against the polished floor and buzz from the audience filled the air, occasionally making Renjun lose his train of thoughts. He would give anything to be in the comfortable silence of the library, but he had unfortunately allowed Jeno to coax him into coming for the game. 

Sighing for the hundredth time, Renjun allowed himself a break, looking up to watch the game unfolding in front of him. His eyes wandered around until he spotted the familiar face, light brown hair swept back as the boy ran around, shouting for the ball. Renjun let his eyes follow the boy around, turning away only when he met his gaze and grinned. 

Renjun immediately returned to the Math question in front of him, ears heating up. He stared blankly at it for a while, looking up again when the bell rang, signalling the end of the game. Jeno had scored a goal right as the bell rang, making all the students on Renjun's side of the stands burst into applause. His last minute goal had edged the team forward by the extra point they needed to win, and the whole team pounced on the grinning boy, punching him playfully and ruffling his hair. Renjun smiled to himself, his expression hiding how proud he actually was. 

The crowd around him dispersed, going off to congratulate their friends. Renjun continued sitting in the stand, paper left untouched in front of him as he watched Jeno scan the crowd. Jeno's eyes locked with the older's and he grinned, immediately making his way up the stands.

"Junnie~ Did you see me just now?" Jeno crouched in front of said boy, grinning widely.

"Did you do something?" Renjun bit down a smirk as Jeno's smile dropped into a pout, his eyebrows furrowing together. Chuckling to himself, Renjun reached over to ruffle his boyfriend's hair.

"I'm joking, stop looking at me like that. You did amazing, Jen." Jeno's face lit up again as he leaned into Renjun's hand.

"What, did you do all that just to impress me?" Renjun joked, not expecting the serious nod from the younger boy. The sincerity in his stare made Renjun flush a light pink and he retracted his hand, looking away.

Jeno found this adorable and tried to show his love by going in for a hug. He was stopped an arm's length away, Renjun's outstretched hand pushing on his chest.

"You're not hugging me until you take a shower. I'm not having your sweat on my clean clothes." Renjun wrinkled his nose at the thought. Pouting, Jeno sighed and settled for leaning in to peck Renjun's slightly flushed cheek. Renjun blushed even deeper, his eyebrows furrowed as he playfully pushed Jeno back. Giggling, Jeno pushed a stray lock of hair back into place by Renjun's ear, the latter just breaking into a small smile. 

"Jeno! Stop flirting and come back down! We need to take our group photo!" A voice called out from the court below. The two turned to look at the owner of the voice, Renjun trying to hide his red face. 

Jaemin grinned, sweat clinging to his face from the intense game. "Wow, I don't think I've seen Renjun so flustered before. What'd you do to him, Jen?" Renjun groaned, Jeno merely laughing at his expense and got to his feet to join his team. Renjun packed up his things and made his way down the stands, leaning against the wall next to the changing room as he waited. The boys were making a ruckus in the room, their shouts and laughs loud enough to be heard through the door.

Humming to himself, Renjun closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard the door beside him burst open. The freshly bathed boys streamed out, still laughing and chattering away. Just as Renjun opened his eyes, his eyesight was blocked by rough hands covering them.

"What are you doing, Jeno?" Renjun raised an eyebrow as his boyfriend's familiar scent surrounded him. 

Jeno released the shorter boy, pouting a little after being found out so quickly. Renjun smiled at the cute pout on the boy's face. He looked over Jeno, eyes wandering from his wet hair to his oversized jacket and back to his sparkling eyes. 

"Can I have my hug now?" Renjun snapped out of his daze and awkwardly held his arms open, Jeno immediately jumping into his grasp. Renjun tilted his head slightly as Jeno buried his head into the older's neck, inhaling deeply. Renjun's hands wandered up to play with the hair on Jeno's nape.

A low whistle sounded out from beside them and Jeno lifted his head, still clinging on to Renjun as he glared down at Donghyuck. 

"You guys really should get a room, I mean, right at the door? Really?" Donghyuck scoffed and pushed past the couple. Renjun sighed and pushed away from Jeno, taking up his hand instead.

"Come on, we need to go study, you promised." Jeno's face fell at the word 'study' and he whined as Renjun dragged him down the hallways, stopping at the lockers to get their stuff.

"But I did so well earlier, can't I celebrate that?" Jeno was still pouty as Renjun pushed him into the library, trying to give an excuse to get out of having to study.

"You promised me the other day! Come on, I know you're smart but this is an important exam, don't try to skip out on studying. I'll teach you whatever you don't understand, just ask me." Renjun sighed.

Jeno sat defeatedly in his chair and gave in, turning over the textbook Renjun had thrust into his face. After some more grumbling, Jeno finally settled down, scribbling away in his notebook. Satisfied, Renjun went back to his own work, occasionally muttering to himself as he worked through the paper.

"Renjun…" The hushed whisper snapped Renjun out of his concentration and he sighed.

"Just a moment, I'll take a look when I've finished this question." Renjun quickly worked out the solution and put down his pen, another sigh leaving his lips.

"Ok, what do you need he-" Renjun stopped mid-sentence, his gaze fixed on Jeno's sleeping form. In his concentrated state, Renjun had failed to notice when his boyfriend decided to lay down, falling asleep on his textbook.

Renjun had half a mind to wake Jeno up, hesitating with his hand hovering over his shoulder.

He retracted his hand, opting to rest his chin on it as his eyes traced over his boyfriend's features. 

Jeno's face was relaxed, a slight smile gracing his lips as he mumbled incoherently. Tilting his head slightly, Renjun studied the boy, a small smile finding its way onto his face. The light streaming in from the window hit Jeno's face perfectly, making his messy brown hair shine. His glasses sat a little crooked on his nose, adding on to his innocent and angelic look. 

Renjun reached over to gently pull his jacket back over his bare shoulder and smiled as Jeno shifted to get closer to him. His eye cracking open, Jeno jumped slightly in his seat, immediately lifting his hand to rub at his eyes. 

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" Jeno let out a yawn, his half-asleep voice making Renjun smile even wider. Jeno sleepily smiled back, hand snaking out to wrap around Renjun's smaller one. 

"You did, but no worries, you're tired anyway." Renjun turned his hand over to run his thumb over the back of Jeno's hand. The two were having their moment when a voice sounded out from beside them.

"You guys really should get a room. How are people going to study when you two are looking at each other all lovey dovey?"

Renjun almost jumped out of his skin, whipping his head around to see Donghyuck lounging in the seat beside him, discreetly snacking on some chips. He raised an eyebrow when the two sent him death glares, jumping up from his seat when Renjun attempted to strangle him.

Jeno watched as his boyfriend chased the loud boy out of the library, Donghyuck's loud laughs ringing through the hallway. With a sigh, Jeno went back to lay on his book, quickly falling back into his dreamland.


	2. No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numero two.  
Kinda angsty markhyuck oneshot  
Based off lyrics of no longer by nct 127  
(I wrote this on a rainy morning before my English paper while listening to no longer on repeat; please don't mind me :'))

"She no longer needs me. Did you see how happy she was with that guy? I just, I can't believe I couldn't see earlier how unhappy she was with me." Mark was slouched in the corner of the room, face hidden in his knees. 

Donghyuck hated to see him like this, his heart yearned to see Mark giggling at the dumbest things, to see that angelic smile grace his features again. Mark always seemed to get into relationships that didn't last, his partner ending up hurting him. Every time that happened, Mark would show up at Donghyuck's door, tears already streaming down his face. And every time, Donghyuck desperately wanted to wipe the tears away, to envelope Mark in a hug, to tell him how much he mattered to him. But he held back, just allowing Mark to sit in the corner while he patted his back awkwardly.

"It's ok, if she's like that, she doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone better." Donghyuck held back his own tears as Mark fixed his watery eyes on the younger boy. He said this every time, and Mark always came back to cry. Donghyuck cursed himself for being so cowardly to not be able to even tell his feelings to the older male.

What if he isn't into guys? He'll treat me weirdly after that, not to mention how our friendship will be ruined. What if he doesn't see me like that? What if he just stops seeing me entirely? I can't handle that. The 'what if's kept tumbling around in his mind, making him hesitate every time he mustered the courage to try.

But now, looking at how emotionally hurt Mark was getting with all his failed relationships, Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to confess right then and there, if only to give Mark the belief that someone genuinely loved him. He wanted to protect Mark from anymore scars, knowing that he would never hurt Mark the way his exes did. Still, he didn't, knowing it would just make Mark an even more emotional mess.

So when Mark said he needed a break and stood up to leave, Donghyuck had to hold back the urge to grab his arm and plead him to stay. The sad smile Mark shot him before he left stayed in his mind, preventing him from doing anything productive. Staring up at the ceiling, Donghyuck sighed, salty tears already welling up in his eyes. What he was crying about he didn't really know, maybe it was the thought of Mark getting hurt yet again, maybe it was the frustration of his unrequited love.

Covering his face with his arm, Donghyuck sniffled, the soft sound breaking the stifling silence of his apartment. Looking around his house, Donghyuck's eyes landed on the wall of pictures he had put up, noting the fact that Mark was in every one of them. Why couldn't Mark just see Donghyuck's feelings without him having to say anything? It was hard enough as is. His thoughts drifted back to the boy he was crushing on. 

He had met Mark the year before and instantly fell in love. Something about Mark's awkwardness he found endearing and he stuck to Mark like glue, teasing the older relentlessly. He loved every small thing about Mark, his over the top but innocent reactions, his adorably contagious laugh, his seriousness when he was focusing, his little head movements when he was listening to music, everything. Just thinking about him made Donghyuck's heart swell with love, something that was both exhilarating and painful at the same time.

I have to tell him. The simple thought floated into his consciousness and he pressed it down. And put more emotional baggage on Mark? Hell naw. He doesn't deserve the burden of my feelings right after he got hurt. He turned his attention to getting some food, but the thought kept coming back, breaking his concentration. As he ate his half burnt sandwich, Donghyuck tried to keep his thoughts away from Mark but his mind didn't cooperate, constantly pushing one thought forward.

I have to tell him.

After hours of resisting the urge, Donghyuck finally yielded to his desire, throwing on a jacket and grabbing his keys. Who cared that it was 2am in the morning and he was probably disturbing Mark's sleep cycle? Who cared that it was pouring out and no buses were running at the time? His confession was already at his lips, butterflies already fluttering in his stomach at the thought of saying the three words.

Dialing Mark's number, he quickly locked the door and put up his hood, descending the stairs as fast as he could without slipping.

"Hello? Hyuck-"

"I'm coming over."

"Huh? Wh-" Mark's sleepy voice was cut off as Donghyuck slipped his phone into his pocket and took off down the streets, the rain pounding on his jacket. Squinting to make out any obstacles, Donghyuck poured all his energy into getting to Mark's house, the cold grip of the rain and wind spurring him on. The sound of the rain drumming on the ground became background noise as Donghyuck's heart rate went up with the strain, his breathing ragged as he tried to take up more oxygen without snorting up some water with it.

When he finally got to Mark's house, he stopped to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat and rainwater, the liquid trailing down his face and onto the polished floor he was standing on. His cheeks were red from the run, brown hair sticking out at odd angles, mouth slightly parted as he panted. Still, a grin painted his lips, the adrenaline rush giving him the courage to do anything. Ringing the doorbell, he stepped back to let Mark swing it open, watching the older's face morph into one of shock as he took in his ragged appearance.

"Hi." Donghyuck panted out.

"Hyuck- what- oh my god, just come in." Mark let the dishevelled boy into his apartment, handing him a towel he had grabbed quickly.

"Hyung," Donghyuck hesitated as Mark turned to him, eyebrow raised.

Before he reconsidered his actions, Donghyuck let the words slip from his lips, immediately feeling relieved.

"I love you."


	3. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numero 3.  
Jeno got bit when he went out to buy some food.

Maybe walking around in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea. Maybe he shouldn't have given in to his urge to eat a baguette at 3am. Where was he even supposed to find a bakery open at such a time? His half-asleep mind really was pretty dumb. But how was he supposed to know that he would be sitting in a friend’s house after getting attacked by the owner and getting most of his blood sucked out? How was he supposed to know that vampires actually existed, not to mention how Doyoung was one?

All these thoughts raced around Jeno's mind as he sat in the corner of the alley, unable to move due to the mind-numbing pain. He let out a soft groan as Doyoung crouched in front of him, cursing under his breath as he pressed his fingers against Jeno's neck. Doyoung's face and shirt was covered in blood, his eyes shining bright red. Jeno's mind was screaming at him to run but his body was weak and Doyoung could easily overpower him, not that he looked like he was going to. The older male was apologizing repeatedly while he fretted around Jeno, the blood dripping down his chin not matching his scared and round eyes. Jeno was barely aware when Doyoung lifted him onto his back, his chin resting on the older's shoulder. Doyoung continued to talk quietly to Jeno, trying to keep him awake as he walked quickly to somewhere. They soon arrived at a mansion, Jeno staring tiredly at it as Doyoung practically ran in and threw the door open, startling the people settled in the room. Before anyone could comment, Doyoung shouldered past them to one of the vacant seats.

He was laid gently onto the couch and he let out a long sigh, his mind hazy from the lack of blood. Doyoung knelt in front of him with a concerned look, his innocent eyes not matching what he actually was. Holding Jeno’s head up, the older male tilted a packet of something into Jeno’s mouth, the taste of iron immediately overwhelming his taste buds. He gagged, his weak attempts to fight Doyoung off easily blocked off by the male. Doyoung sat back and gently smiled, “Just swallow, Jeno. You’ll feel much better after drinking.”

Jeno swallowed weakly, his face scrunching up as he forced the thick liquid down his throat. Doyoung gently pushed Jeno’s sweaty bangs out of his face as he continued to feed Jeno the blood, softly coaxing the boy to drink more. After downing the whole bag, Jeno coughed weakly, the taste of iron still lingering on his tongue. Doyoung sighed, wrapping a blanket around the younger boy before leaving to throw away the bag. Jeno let out a shallow breath, the pain had subdued to a numb throbbing in his head. He looked around the dark room, for the first time being able to study it better. He almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed a pale young male staring at him from one of the chairs. He had thought all the people had left when Doyoung first entered, but it seemed his senses had failed him, big surprise.

He looked back at the male, who stood up to leave as soon as they made eye contact. Doyoung returned soon after, lifting Jeno off the couch, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Jeno stared questioningly at his senior, Doyoung ignoring his gaze and staring straight in front of him. Doyoung manoeuvred through the hallways, passing by multiple closed doors before he stopped in front of one and nudged it open with his foot.

The room was dark, the drawn curtains blocking out any light from outside. After setting Jeno back down onto the plush bed, Doyoung walked across the room to close the door, giving Jeno some time to observe his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Jeno looked around, gaze flitting over the organized bookshelf, various picture frames lining the desk, the plain walls and back to the inhabitant of the room, who was walking back towards him.

"Hyung-" The word came out barely above a whisper, Jeno still too tired to muster up any more than that. Doyoung quickly shushed him and sat on the bed beside him, hand stroking at his hair.

"Go to sleep Jeno, I'll explain everything to you when you wake up. You're too weak currently." Doyoung looked down at him fondly, a guilty look crossing his face. Jeno let out a breath and settled into the bed, allowing Doyoung's warmth to lull him into a false sense of security. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**——**

When Jeno woke again, the room was still dark, heavy curtains drawn across the windows. Jeno blinked a few times, trying to get to his senses. He felt much better, the pain and dizziness having subsided completely. Getting up in the bed, he looked around again, still a little confused. He was almost blinded when the lights flickered on and he squinted to make out the person at the door. 

“Hey Jeno, you feeling better?” Doyoung gave him an uneasy smile. He had changed out of his bloodstained clothes and was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, looking very normal.

“Yeah…” Jeno frowned, not really sure how to interact with the older male.

“Look, I’m really sorry about earlier, but you probably want to know what’s going on first.” Doyoung sat down on a chair facing Jeno, hands laced in his lap. Seeing Jeno’s questioning look, Doyoung sighed. 

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t know by now, but I’m a vampire. All of us in this house are. And yesterday, you became one as well.” Jeno just stared at his senior, not really processing what he was saying. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me last night but I drank too much and I couldn’t just let you die there, I couldn’t bear to. And so, I turned you. Not really the best solution, I know, but I was panicking and you were going to die soon. I know that was really unfair of me, I’m sorry.” Doyoung looked down at his hands.

“So… I’m a vampire now? How will it affect me?” Jeno frowned.

“Well, for starters, we’re weak in sunlight, so it’s best to cover up during the day. We also avoid fire, silver, holy symbols and some types of trees. They won’t kill us, but it does give you splitting headaches.” Doyoung winced at the thought. “The kinda good things are that we’re immortal, your senses, speed and healing are enhanced, but don’t use them too much outside of our den. For the worst part, you’ll go through a bloodthirsty spell once every few months and you’ll be in excruciating pain if you don’t get enough blood to drink. Sometimes you can’t control yourself and would randomly attack people, like what I did. We have a stockpile of blood, but sometimes it runs out so we have to get fresh blood, which isn’t always so pleasant. About turning, the person you bite will turn only if they drink blood within 24 hours of being bitten, most cases they’ll die before that time since we can’t really control ourselves when feeding. That’s about it for the basics of us, but there are also other ‘mythical’ creatures like fairies and werewolves in this world, but you’ll learn more by actually meeting them.” Doyoung cleared his throat before leaning back in his chair, allowing Jeno some time to fully understand the whole new hidden world.

Jeno sat in the bed, his head spinning almost as much as when he first arrived in the mansion. It was difficult for Jeno to really believe this hidden world he had always thought of as just whimsical stories, even having experienced it and even becoming one himself. Someone knocked on the door, snapping Jeno’s attention to the old wooden door. Before Doyoung could even get up from his chair, the door burst open, a teenager peeking into the room.

“Hyung! Kun hyung wants to know if your friend is eating,” The boy turned to look curiously at Jeno, who stared back at him.

“Well,” Doyoung turned to look at Jeno, “you might as well meet everyone. I know this is really sudden, but it is pretty dangerous for you to be out alone so I’ll have you stay here for a bit. That ok with you?” After receiving confirmation from Jeno, Doyoung offered a small smile and got up, beckoning for Jeno to follow him. The three made their way down to the living room where a small gathering was present around a table. They barely noticed the latecomers with how rowdy the room was, everyone clambering to get some food. Jeno sat beside Doyoung, observing the others. He counted 9 other people including Doyoung, all fighting and arguing over the food. Once everyone had settled down, they finally noticed Jeno’s presence and glanced in his direction several times. Whenever Jeno caught someone looking at him, he shrank back into his chair, moving closer to Doyoung.

“So, who’d you bring home, Doyoung?” One of the boys asked through a mouthful of food, earning a smack from the one dubbed ‘Kun-ma’. 

“His name is Jeno, he’s a junior from university.” 

“It’s more than that isn’t it? You accidentally attacked him, huh?” The boy grinned.

“Shut up, maybe I did. None of your business.” Doyoung picked at his food.

“Well, since Doyoung’s already turned you, might as well welcome you huh? Nice to meet you, Jeno.” Kun gave a warm smile to said boy, earning a shy nod from him.

Jeno had never been good with names and as everyone introduced themselves, all he could think of was that half of their names started with J and the other half had Chinese names. He nodded politely at each person, the introductions getting interrupted every once in a while by someone shouting something random and throwing everyone off.

“Ok, we’re going to have to fix up a room for you but would you mind staying with Jaemin for the next few weeks? We can get your stuff from your apartment tomorrow if you’re free. Also, thanks for not going ballistic on me for making your life turn upside down, I would definitely have blown up if something did that to me.” Doyoung smiled, ruffling Jeno’s hair.

“I mean, I’m not exactly keen on this, but it’s better for me to just accept everything. Doesn’t mean I actually forgive you though.” Jeno smiled sweetly back, Doyoung just chuckling in response. 

Jeno turned to look for his new roommate, already forgetting which person he was supposed to be looking for. Approaching someone who was chilling in the living room, he quietly asked, “Sorry, I can’t remember names, who’s Jaemin?” 

The boy looked up and grinned, “I’m Jaemin! What’s up?” 

“Oh, Doyoung said I’m supposed to room with you?” Jeno tried to avoid eye contact but Jaemin kept grinning at him.

“Yep yep! Come on, I’ll show you my room! Actually, why not I show you around the house? This place is huge so it’s easy to get lost in here.” Jaemin got up and started walking to the staircase, Jeno still standing by the couch and blinking, a little blur. 

“You coming?” Jeno snapped out of his daze and nodded, quickly running to follow Jaemin.


End file.
